Broken Mirror
by Yaoi love69
Summary: Unknown to all, the life Uzumaki Naruto lives, and how broken he really is. Is it the end? Or will someone come to the blonds rescue? Rated M for rape and sexual themes. SasuNaruSasu
1. Chapter 1

**Broken Mirror**

Naruto woke to streams of light peering through almost translucent curtains. Looking over to his night stand, angry red numbers read 9:00am. Shit! Im late! I was supposed to meet up with the team two hours ago! Reaching over himself, Naruto ripped the sheets off his body. Unfortunately, his foot got caught with the sheets and he fell face first onto the floor. Standing up quickly, Naruto rushed across his apartment, only to step in 3 week old ramen. He slipped and ended up sliding the rest of the way into the bathroom. He stood up once again, undressed and hoped into the shower. Two minutes later, he was out but more caution this time, in fear of falling down again. He was about to walk out of the bathroom when he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. With his hand outstretched, he swiped at the fog coating the mirror. When the water droplets were gone, he stood there, looking at himself. Looking at his sun-kissed skin, cerulean eyes, bright yellow hair and the three whisker-like scars on each cheek, he could only say one thing.

"disgusting."

Naruto looked away from the mirror, disgust still clearly visible. Unable to get rid of the feeling in his gut, he lashed out at the object in front of him, shattering it into pieces. With one last look over his shoulder, he walked out of the bathroom, kicking some of the shards into the living room. For Naruto, what made clothes clean, was not the rinse cycle of the washing machine, but how strong the smell coming off it was. He picked up an orange jumpsuit off the floor and sniffed it. With his face turning green, he threw it to the other side of the room. He looked around once again and picked up another orange jumpsuit. That one was worse than the first one he picked up. By the time Naruto found something that was remotely even considered okay, it was already 9:30. He ran over to the door and quickly put his shoes on. Just when he was about to touch the door handle, the door bursts open, knocking him down. Standing in front of him was his landlord, brows together and anger vibrant in his eyes.

"Damn demon! wheres my money!?" the landlord roared.

"What do you mean? I gave you this months rent last week!" Naruto replied.

"Too bad, your rent just went up. wheres my money?"

"I don't have any money!"

"Fine. I guess you'll just have to give me something else in return..."

The landlord then rushed inside, making sure that the door shut behind him. He then grabbed Naruto and pinned him against the wall. Putting his hand on Narutos mouth to stop him from screaming for help,he leaned in close to his ear and whispered, "Dont worry, I wont go too far...this time." The landlord pulled Narutos hair, exposing his neck. He then bent down and bit Naruto, so hard that the landlords teeth pierced skin, making blood run down Narutos neck and a little down his chest. All one could hear from Naruto were muffled screams. After a few minutes of silence and other blows that the landlord did with his fists, the landlord finally let go of Narutos hair and let go of Naruto entirely. Naruto just sat there, on the floor in shock. The landlord just stood there, looking at Naruto as if wondering what to do next. And just like that, a spark went off in his eyes and a smirk was placed on his lips. The landlord walked right in front of Naruto and slapped him across the face. He then proceeded to unbutton his pants and unzip his zipper. He toke out his dick and put it inches away from Narutos face. "Suck. And dont even think about biting down! Or it will be the last thing you do." Without giving Naruto a warning, or a chance to fight back, he shoved his dick as far as it would go down Narutos throat.

Even though Naruto was choking and gasping for air, the landlord was merciless. He kept ramming in and out of Narutos mouth without even thinking about Naruto. "Come on! Deeper! Is this the best you can do!?" His thrust quicken and he didn't care if they were heard anymore. "Ah! yes! come on you whore! Take it all in!" At this point, Narutos throat was sore and bruised, and his eyes teary. And finally, after what felt like hours, the landlord exploded inside Narutos mouth. The landlord growled as he road out his orgasm and slowed down his thrusts. When he was finished, he took his dick out and casually placed his it back in his pants and zipped everything back up.

The landlord looked at Naruto once more and said, "That is nothing compared to what I will do to you next time, monster. Just you wait... I'll be back." And with that, he walked towards the door with a satisfied smile. As Naruto lay on the floor, replaying the events in his head over and over again, there was only one thing he could say as he saw his own reflection on the pieces of the broken mirror scattered along the floor.

"Disgusting."


	2. Chapter 2

**Broken Mirror**

**Sorry for all the bad grammar. Thats all on me. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter! Oh, n sorry about the whole code crap that came up last time. Dont know what the hell that was all about. O_o**

**Chapter 2: Lie**

_As Naruto lays on the floor, replaying the events over and over again, there was only one thing he could say as he saw his own reflection on the pieces of the broken mirror scattered along the floor._

_"Disgusting"_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Slowly,Naruto stood up and made his way to the bathroom. Half way there, he felt bile rise at the back of his throat. He bolted the rest if the way, barely making it to the toilet before dry heaving and throwing up what little substances where in his stomach. With a shaky and pail hand, he reached out and flushed the toilet. Remembering that he smashed the mirror in the bathroom, he went into his room to the full length body mirror hanging on the wall. Standing in front of said item, Naruto just stared at himself, hypnotized. He wasn't just eyeing his ugly and torn orange jumpsuit, or the blood on his neck and chest but at the black and blue marks all over his body, which he realized that the longer he stared at them, started to fade. Then, not even two minutes later, they vanished, like they never existed at all.

That was one of the perks of being a 'demon child.' If the wounds were not completely fatal, they would heal within a couple of minutes, hours or days depending on how severe the damage was. When he was physically back to normal, he looked around and grabbed the first thing he saw, not caring if it smelled of death. When he was done he looked one last time in the mirror and smiled. The smile didn't quite reach his eyes so he tried it again and again until he himself had trouble seeing through that fake smile.

By this point the smile was huge and lopsided. Naruto turned around and made his way towards the door. He stopped, afraid that the landlord might be on the other side. After a few seconds his hand reached out and grabbed the doorknob, fingers feeling numb. Holding his breath, he opened the door, only to see nothing but empty space. Letting the air out of his lungs with a long ,relived sigh, he stepped out and closed the door behind him.

With that fake smile plastered across his face he ran down the hallway and down the three flights of stairs to the main road. He stopped dead in his tracks, the hairs on the back of his neck on end. He looked around frantically, sensing that someone was watching him. A chill went down his spine as he turned around and looked up to his apartment window, only to see eyes looking right into his own, that spark still vibrant. His eyes lowered and met with chapped lips. When those lips parted and mouthed,' We will be waiting', yellow rotten teeth could be seen. He quickly turned back around and ran down the street, disappearing in the large crowd.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Where the hell is Naruto?! He's almost three hours late already! Jeez, And I thought Kakashi was bad!" Cried a pinked haired girl. She wore a red dress that went to her knees and had her family symbol on the short sleeves and back. Her eyes, which were normally a calming green, where a fiery emerald."Right? Sasuke?"She asked.

She looked over to the boy sitting casually under a tree with one leg stretched out while the other was curled up to his chest. Both of his hands where crossed over one another, resting on one knee. He wore a dark blue shirt and black shorts. Both having the rare crest of the Uchiha clan. His hair was jet black and looked like a wing of a raven. He didn't even wast his breath on answering the girl. He just got up and started at the direction of his blonde teammate, leaving the screeching girl behind. With his hands barred deep in his pockets, to stop them from fidgeting nervously, he held his head up high, an ora of formality encasing him.

There were many things along the road to Narutos apartment. Such as small shops, market places for food and clothing, and toys for children. Since the early morning did people come out and fix up anything before the costumers started arriving. But, because it was well past the early morning hours and the sun was almost as its peak, the roads were packed with people and loud noise. Parents stopping to buy food for themselves or there children which were running around, laughing and playing with other children. This was a kind of place that everybody knew everybody. Something that Sasuke hated. He thought that his business should stay his own and not anybody else. Not that they cared. They would whisper things when he walked by. Not mean things, just things like "Look! Its Sasuke. I heard that his older brother went bonkers and killed his entire clan!" or "wow! He's so cool!" from his fan club. Which he also hated. They didn't know anything about him, but what pissed him off the most is that they acted like they did.

With his head still held up high, he went on his way, ignoring anything, everything and everyone that came across his path, expect for one person. The very person he was about to go see. It was Naruto, half jogging half running to what seemed like the direction of the place they where supposed to meet up at almost 3 and a half hours ago. Sasuke turned and headed toward Naruto. Right before he called out to him though, someone grabbed Naruto and pulled him into a near by ally and he disappeared from Sasukes sight. Sasuke ran across the dirt road and into the mouth of the ally. What shocked him most wasn't the blood that was seeping out of the blond, who was heavily leaning up against a wall or the laughing man who held a beer bottle in one hand and a knife covered in crimson in the other, but how the blond did nothing as the man repeatedly stuck the blade into his body. For what felt like hours was only a split second, Sasuke activated his Sharingan and attacked the man. After swift and quick movements, the man was on the ground unconscious.

Sasuke deactivated his Sharingan and faced the blond. Within 3 steps, he was in front of Naruto. Narutos head was down, his hair shadowing his eyes from Sasukes worried ones. Sasuke knew that if he were to ask Naruto any of the question that where running through his head at that moment, he would regret it. So instead, he held out his hand toward Naruto, patiently waiting for him to grab it so that he can help him up. Naruto first looked at the outstretched hand, then up at the face of the person to whom it belonged to. Many question where running through his head as well, but was also unvoiced due to the fear of the answer. When his eyes met Sasuke, he was expecting to see hate, annoyance for having to save him, again, or even nothing. A blank expression with even blanker eyes. But that is not what he saw. He saw kindness, sympathy, and dare he say it...love. His worries were tucked away for the moment, as he reached out to grab the hand that was waiting for his own.

With shaky legs, Naruto slowly stood up, since during the encounter between Sasuke and the drunken civilian, he couldn't stand much longer and slid down the wall and onto the ground. Naruto was leaning heavily on Sasuke as they made there way to the Uchihas home. Half way there, the blood lose was too much and Naruto lost consciousness. Sasuke quickly but gently picked Naruto up princess style and ran the rest of the way to his house. When he got there he put Naruto on the couch and went to his bathroom for a first aid kit. Seconds later he was by the blonds side, Kit in hand and ready to help the person before him. He grabbed a pair of scissors and cut Narutos shirt, revealing his stomach and chest. With a wet rag in his hand, which he got right after he got the first aid kit, he swiftly wiped at the blood all over the blonds chest, only to see nothing. No bruises. No cuts. No stab wounds. Nothing. With confusion lining his features, he cleaned the rest of the blood and dirt off Naruto.

Sasuke calmly walked to his bedroom closet and grabbed a spar blanket. He walked out his bedroom door and down the hall, back to where Naruto was laying down. With slightly shaking hands, he placed the blanket over Naruto. While straightening his back, his eyes where still trained on the blond boy. For how long was unknown. He reached out his hand, almost to caress Narutos whiskered cheeks. Mere centimeters from touching Narutos cheek, a tan hand sprang up, capturing Sasukes wrist in a tight hold. First, fear coated, blue eyes were trained on the porcelain wrist, but then met up with coal black eyes, and the fear started to vanish, relief replacing said emotion. After seconds of neither of them moving, Naruto loosed his hold and let go altogether. Naruto looked down, his eyes shadowed by his hair once again. The only thing that could be seen were thinning lips and the only thing that could be heard was an almost silent whisper.

"I'm sorry." Naruto voiced.

" For what? You didn't do anything wrong." Sasuke responded.

"For you having to save me...again. You hate me, Sasuke. I don't even understand why you go through all that trouble for someone like me." By this point Naruto was sitting up, fist wrapped tightly around the crumbled blanket.

" I don't hate you Naruto...Do you really think I'd save someone that I hate? Because if you do, then you don't know me as well as I thought you did." Sasukes voice was steady and stern. Before Naruto could say anything, Sasuke continued.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked.

"Mean by what?"

"When you said "someone like me", what did you mean?"

_What did I mean? I wish you knew Sasuke. Knew that I'm nothing but a disgusting monster that does nothing right. Knew that if you got close to me, you would get hurt. That if you really got to know me, that you would hate me just as much, if not more than everybody else in this village. If you knew just how much you mean to me..._

A pregnant pause.

"Naruto?"

"yea?" Narutos voice was quiet.

"Are you okay?" Sasukes tone was more gentle now, knowing that Naruto had a lot on his mind. During Narutos thought processes though, Sasuke was staring at Narutos face the entire time. Seeing every emotion cross his face until...nothing. His eyes were as blank as a fresh piece of paper. For some reason Sasuke didn't like that look in Narutos eyes, it just didn't go with Narutos 'Read me like an open book' personality. So, he asked Naruto if he was okay, knowing full well that he wasn't.

After a few seconds, Naruto lifted his head, a smile plastered across his face, and placed his hand behind his head, scratching the back of his neck, almost sheepishly.

"Yea! Why wouldn't I be?" His smile was so large, it threatened to split his face in half.

Sasukes first thought was, _Oh I don't know. For starters you were attacked and (to me) almost died of blood lose? And not only that but you seem to be hiding something. Not only from me but from...well...everyone._

Sasuke sighed. "Whatever. Just stay on the couch for tonight alright?"

Narutos hand went down and back into his lap. His smile faulting a little bit, but seemed a tad bit more...real.

"Okay." He said, as he lied down and placed the blanket all the way to his chin and faced the other way, his back facing Sasuke.

Sasuke turned around and headed toward his bedroom but was stopped by a voice.

"Sasuke...Thank you...for everything."

Although Sasuke didn't say anything back, nobody could mistake the tiniest of smiles on his face as he mentally replied with a 'Your welcome, Naruto.'

After taking off his shirt and shorts and getting into bed, Sasuke lied there, eyes staring at the ceiling, thinking about a certain dobe currently sleeping on his couch.

_Your hiding something Naruto. Something big. You seemed so alone back there, when I asked you if something was wrong. First, you acted like you were in a different world, like I wasn't even in the same room. Then, after I say something, its like a switch was flicked and you changed back to the Naruto who acts happy all the time. Is that it? Was all this time, when you smiled and laughed, was it all just some big mask or cover up for something else? I never realized until now but...Your really hurting aren't you, Naruto? What are you hiding? Why wont you tell me? What are you so afraid of?_

By his point, Sasukes eyes have drifted shut, emotional exhaustion taking its tole on him. One last thought passed through his mind before a dreamless sleep held him prisoner.

_I want to ask you all of my questions, Naruto. But I know that if I did, anything you'd say, would be nothing but a lie._

**Thats Chapter 2! Leave me a review and tell me what you guys think so far! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Broken Mirror**

**Chapter 3: Nothing Without You**

_By this point, Sasukes eyes have drifted shut, emotional exhaustion taking its tole on him. One last thought passed through his mind before a dreamless sleep held him prisoner._

_ 'I want to ask you all of my questions, Naruto. But I know that if I did, anything you'd say, would be nothing but a lie.' _

_ XxXxXxXxXxXxXxxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_

_ He ran as fast as his little legs could carry him. It was pitch black, the only light source were dimly lit candles high above his head, which were widely spread in the narrow corridors. He rounded every corner with precision and accuracy, as if the pebbles and tiniest of cracks were engraved in his very consciousness. A kuni was thrown at him from behind. He barley dodged it, the blade adding yet another cut to his already scarred face. Every time the boy would try to escape, he would get captured. But each time he would get farther and farther. This time is no different. This is as far as the boy ever gotten, and unfortunately, because of that, he had no idea where to go next. Left? Right? Straight? He made a sharp left, but came to a dead end. _

_ Three new comers quickly halted not even five feet away from the quivering child, waiting for their master. Their master appeared from out of the shadows, his skin a pasty white. Long black hair framed his slim face, highlighting his his high cheek bones and narrow noise. But none of those attributes would be the first thing someone would notice. What they would notice first was his yellow snake like eyes with slit pupils, a purple shade outlining his eyes to the bridge of his nose. His eyes constantly give off an Ora of danger and threat. It was one of his more potent features. _

_ His voice slithered through the cracks of Silent, wrapping itself around the trembling child that had been mute since he rounded that corner, and knew right away that he was done for. _

_"What do we have here...?" _

_ "Its that demon kid again. Its his 7th time trying to escape." said one of his henchman. _

_ " I see. Looks like those days of isolation and no food weren't enough of a punishment."_

_ "What do you want us to do with him Master? Would you like us to put him in room 20B with experiment 375? That sure would teach him never to try to escape again. " A wicked smile made its way across the second henchman's face. _

_"No. Bring him to the lab. My private one." the words were practically liquid poison._

_"Yes, Master." _

_The third henchman has said nothing the entire time, until his master mentioned the lab._

_ "Are you sure that's such a good idea? Having the demon kid that close to experiment 463 could cause chaos and destruction among-" he was quickly interrupted. _

_In a flash, the henchman's master had him by his throat against the cold wall, a sickening thud echoing through the tunnels. _

_"Are you questioning me?" The masters eyes narrowed, his grip became tighter. _

_The henchman was trying to claw his way out of the grip, but to no avail. While his eyes were starting to roll into his head, his skin was starting to turn gray and his lips blue. But suddenly the master let go, letting his henchman fall to the ground with a hard thump. While his henchman was on the ground, gasping for air, he turned around and spoke to the second henchman. _

_ "Take him to room 21C. I think a week there should set him straight." _

_"Yes, Master." He made his way to the henchman on the floor, wrapped his arms around him, and disappeared. _

_" And you, take the boy to my lab. Any objections?" His voice was like a double edged blade, dripping with warning. _

_A shiver went down the henchman's spin. _

_"No, Master." _

_"Good." He vanished into the shadows once again. _

_The henchman turned around and locked eyes with the frightened child. _

_"You should have stayed put. Now your going to learn what hell on earth really is."_

_The henchman walked toward the boy and picked him up. The child was literally frozen in fear. For the boy everything went dark for a split second, then lit up again, although still very dim. Before he could comprehend what was happening, he was on a metal table, arms and legs strapped down. The boy looked around but couldn't see anything past the table he was on. He put his head back down and looked up, but then quickly looked away, the light to bright for his sun depraved eyes. He then heard squeaking, the kind that would come from an under oiled wheel. Next to him now was another table, this time instead of a person on it, there were many different medical equipment. Such as scalpels, pliers, and others that he has never seen before. The surgeon strapped his head down and sloppily jammed a needle into the vain in his arm. The clear liquid keeping him paralyzed but not numbing the pain that was sure to come. _

_ The surgeon laughed and picked up the scalpel and placed it upon the boys bruised skin. With steady pressure, he oh so slowly made one inch cuts into the boy. Milliseconds after the edge of the blade, a heavy flow of what seemed like a never ending stream of blood, would follow. _

_ That night, and many after, a heart wrenching scream could be heard shattering each and every star into millions of pieces._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sasuke was harshly awakened from his nonexistent dream. A scream like no other, one that made his heart race and head pound, made him jump out of bed and toward the blonde headed source in the living room. With a kuni in hand, which he grabbed after he heard the scream, he leaped into the living room, ready to fight off any enemy ninja. With his Sharingan activated, he looked around but didn't see anything out of the ordinary. Another scream got his attention and Sasuke was by Narutos side in three brisk steps. Putting the kuni on the coffee table, he moved his hand and placed it upon a fevered forehead.

He knew that it was not wise to wake someone out of it nightmare, it could be dangerous. So instead, he wrapped his arms around Naruto, stopping his thrashing, and leaned in to his ear, whispering soft soothing words.

"its okay, Naruto. I'm here now. Nobody's going to hurt you anymore." Such gentle words.

After a few minutes, the screams quieted to soft whimpering, and the shaking was down to a minimum. After Sasuke thought that Naruto was fast asleep again, he got up and started at the direction of his bedroom. Only to stop dead in his tracks when he felt a slightly shaking hand attach itself to the hem of his shirt. He slowly turned again and curiously looked at Naruto. With a voice barely above a whisper, Sasuke could hardly make out his words, Naruto said, "No, please. Stay with me. I don't want to be alone anymore..." Narutos hand was violently shaking now. When they locked eyes, Sasuke saw that Narutos eyes had a watery sheen to them. But he also knew that's as far as it would go, not a tear would be shed. But all held in side.

Sasuke put the palm of his hand on top of Narutos and gave a light squeeze. He let his hand travel to the small of Narutos back, letting him know to sit up for second. He placed himself between Naruto and the arm of the sofa. Then wrapped his arms around Naruto once again, and laid Narutos head upon his firm chest. Within seconds, Naruto was asleep once again. Sasuke closed his eyes and sighed. A warm and gentle smile grazed his lips. Before he fell into one of the most comfortable and deepest sleep of his life, he whispered one last thing.

"I wont ever leave you again, Naruto. I'm nothing without you."

**Chapter 3 is complete! Short but eh whatever. Please Review Review Review! Here is a little secret for ya ) In the form of an equation. More reviews = More motivation = Better and Faster updates! Hehe **


	4. Chapter 4

**Broken mirror**

**Chapter 4: Enough is Enough**

_A warm and gentle smile grazed his lips. Before he fell into one of the most comfortable and deepest sleep of his life, he whispered one last thing._

_'I wont ever leave you again, Naruto. I'm nothing without you.'_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Naruto opened his overly tired eyes, even though they had more than their share of sleep. His head laid against something soft but firm. Warmth surrounded him in every possible way, it seemed. But why? Before he could answer the question he had asked himself, he heard a strangled moan come from above him. His head shot up and looked at Sasukes sleeping face not five inches away from his own. The blondes eyes went wide but not a sound escaped his lips. He tried to pull away, but had Sasukes arms wrap themselves even tighter around his slim form. His breath caught in his throat, heart pounding. Once again he tried to move, but to no avail. Instead he just laid there and watched Sasuke sleep. Thinking about many different things, from his younger childhood to his life now. There is not much of a big difference but hey, at least he isn't getting tortured anymore.

Instead of worrying about his life 24/7 and always thinking about a way to escape, he only has to think about food and the people around him that mean him harm. Which decreased over the couple of years since he has returned from his 'vacation.' Now and days people only say hurtful things, instead of actually physically harming him. But there are those that do not care about him and would do anything in their power to make sure that he is gone. They have never succeeded of course, but many have come close. Too close, including himself.

While laying there, he also thought about the past couple of days and what happened during them. In all honestly, he is afraid. Not for his life,necessarily, but for what is to come. The blond doesn't want to go home but how long can he stay here? Not long at all, not without becoming a nuisance that is. Now that he thinks about it, can he even call that place a home? Its just a place that he sleeps at, and rarely eats at, if he has any food. All that happens at that place was abuse and more abuse. He thought that a home was supposed to be warm, and loving. Not a frozen over hell whole.

Naruto sighed. All this thinking was making him more depressed than he already was. After twenty minutes of just laying there and staring at the ceiling, he felt movement from behind him. He turned his head just a little to see if Sasuke was waking up. Which he was. Narutos heart started to pound in his chest again, so hard it felt like it was about to crack his rib cage open. Was this feeling fear? No, if it was he wouldn't have to think about it, he knows that feeling all to well. He was so concentrated on trying to figure out this new and all-consuming feeling that he didn't even notice coal black eyes staring at him or heard the soft silky voice calling out his name.

"Naruto? Are you okay?" Sasuke shook him a little, just to get his attention.

Naruto head shot up, blue eyes wide and cheeks light pink from embarrassment.

"Uh, haha Yea! Are_ you_ okay? You've been asleep for like ever."

"Yea, I'm doing just fine. If I was asleep that long and you wanted to get up so bad then you should have just done it, dobe." His normally pail cheeks were as pink as Narutos now, eye brows narrowed in an annoyed way.

"I would have loved to do that but..." His voice trailed off, eyes lowering to around his waist. Sasuke looked down as well, confused as to why Naruto would do that. Sasuke gasp lightly under his breath, locking eyes with his arms around the blond. He ripped his arms away and quickly got up.

"Sorry...You probably want your space right?"

"No its okay, I was just in shock that's all. When did you get out here anyway? Why?" Naruto questioned.

He doesn't remember...Maybe I can use this to my advantage...? No, If I was him I would want to know. I just hope he doesn't over react.

"Look, Naruto, about last night...You were having a nightmare and I calmed you down, that's all. You didn't want me to go so instead I stayed. I ended up falling asleep I guess."

After a long silence Naruto finally spoke.

"...Thank you. You didn't need to do that. Believe it or not, I've never slept so sound like I did last night. I feel so refreshed right now." And finally, Sasuke saw it. A real smile. One of the most beautiful things he has ever witnessed. Without him knowing, a smile crept across his face as well. But just as quickly as it came, it disappeared. Naruto had a solemn face. But why?

"Why do you look so sad all of a sudden?" Sasuke asked.

"I've only been here for a day but I don't want to leave... I like it here. With you."

"...Who said you had to leave?" Sasukes face was gentle and understanding, his voice sounding the same.

"I can stay then? You wouldn't mind?" Naruto asked. Hope vibrant in his voice.

"Of course you can. I would rather you stay here anyway, so I can keep an eye on you. And as an added bonus, I would be less lonely if you where here."

"What do you mean 'Keep an eye on me' ?" Naruto tone had an edge to it.

"Not really keep an eye on you per say but it would be easier to stay on the look out for any dangers."

"... If you say so. But I have to go grab some stuff from my place so be right back okay?"

"Will you be alright going by yourself? Last time it didn't work out so well." Sasuke was worried now, thinking the blond was going to get hurt or something. Who knew that tonight, right after Naruto left, how right he really was?

"I'll be just fi-" Naruto stopped mid sentence, remembering what the landlord said.

'This is nothing compared to what I will do to you next time, monster. Just you wait...I'll be back.'

"Anyway, can I borrow one of your shirts? Since you cut mine to pieces..." Naruto mumbles to himself, shaking, but that went unnoticed by the dark haired boy.

"Yea, sure." Sasuke quickly went into his room and got a fresh shirt and gave it to Naruto. The blond put it on, thanked him, and hurriedly went to the door, as if nothing what wrong. With the door wide open, Naruto turned around and gave Sasuke one of the saddest smiles he has ever seen. But before he could say anything, the blond was gone and all that was left was a closed door, deadly silence and a lonely raven.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXXXxxXxxXxx

Naruto ran out of the Uchiha Compound, wind chilling his face. The sun was just barely rising, the morning air almost freezing his lungs, as they did with the frosted grass. When he was far enough from the house he slowed down, trying to catch his breath. He knew what was in stored for him when he got back. This is the first time that he has ever not gone home after a threat like that. Its not like he meant to disobey him like he did, It just shocked him that the landlord would do something like that to him. The landlord has never gone that far before, like others have. A shiver went down his spin. He was scared. And for the first time in his life, he wasn't afraid to admit it.

The whole time that he was walking he wasn't paying attention to where he was or where he was going. Until he found himself standing right in front of his apartment building. Shaking in his boots, he slowly made his way up the cracked and worn stairs. When he reached the entrance to the hallway, he out stretched his arm and placed his fingertips on the wall. Remembering all the bad memories and not a single good one, paint chips would fall off the wall and on to the floor as he inched by.

When he reached the door, he froze, hearing voices from with in.

"Wheres that fucking brat? You promised I would get what I wanted yesterday!" Someone screamed.

" I know I know! The demon kid was supposed to go to practice then come back! How the hell was a gonna know that he ran away heh?" It was the Landlord.

"It lives here! Its your responsibility to not let that beast out of your sight!" the stranger growled.

"Look, it not my fault- . What was that?"

On the other side of the door, Naruto was almost in tears and accidentally let a breathless gasp escape his lips. Load enough that the two people in his apartment to hear. He turned and tried to run but the door swung open and two pairs of arms wrapped themselves around him and pulled him into yet another nightmare.

A load slap could be heard echoing around the tiny apartment. The sting of the slap made Naruto quit down enough for the stranger to speak.

"Its about time you got back. I've been waiting for you..." the stranger picked Naruto up and placed him on the bed, one hand on his mouth, the other around his wrists, holding him in place. The stranger, which had dark brown hair and aging eyes, removed his hand and placed a gag in Narutos mouth instead. With one hand free now, the intruder started to rip Narutos shirt off, the Uchiha Crest splitting in half. The pants were in the way, so the stranger decided to cut them off, not caring if he was carving into Narutos skin in the process. When Narutos pants were off, the man unzipped his jeans and positioned himself at Narutos entrance. Then he spoke.

"You deserve this. A monster like you...why are you even still alive? Why haven't you killed yourself yet? Your nothing but a worthless piece of shit that will never amount to anything... But being my bitch." The words hurt Naruto more than anything. His breathing was rapid and the blood loss was making him a bit dizzy. Suddenly the stranger thrust in, making Naruto feel as if he was being ripped in two. Naruto screamed. It has been along time since this has happened. So long ago that he didn't even remember it, he was to young. The intruder repeatedly pounded into Naruto, hard and fast. Losing himself in sinful pleasure. While he was ramming into Naruto, the stranger would hit, punch, and even cut him. This whole time Naruto could do nothing but scream though a gag and take it.

"Ugh! Yes! You know, for a whore, your pretty good! Really tight too! I mean, listen to all the sounds that your making. Your really enjoying this aren't you? Well since you are, I might as well give it to you as hard as I can..." While saying this he thrust as deep as he could go, making Naruto eyes water with pain. Narutos body was covered in black and blue bruises, and cuts. The dark haired man pulled out at put Naruto on his stomach, tying his hands together and rammed back into him again, taking him from behind. This position made the mans cock go even deeper inside, sending what felt like razzer blades up and down Narutos spin. Still thrusting, the man turned his head and spoke to the landlord.

"You wanna join?"

A wicked smile plastered itself across the landlords face as he responded with a, "I thought you'd never ask."

The landlord watched his friend ram into the child until he himself was hard as a rock. He was in front of said child and he plunged his dick as far as it would go down Narutos throat. The landlord was satisfied with this but only for a little bit. It wasn't enough.

"You think we can both take him at the same time? It will be tight but it'll feel real good..." Narutos eyes went wide. He cant take this anymore, its to much.

"Sure. Why not?" He laughed. The stranger then pulled out, sat down and plopped Naruto down on his dick. Holding him by his arms. The landlord then positioned himself, steady, then plunged in. Narutos scream motivating him to go even harder. Now both the landlord and his friend were getting what they have wanted for a long time. To break him. Break Naruto. Shatter him more than a broken mirror. Naruto stopped screaming, body going limp and eyes slowly losing their light. They didn't care though. They just kept taking and taking and leaving nothing but chaos behind. Within minutes, hours...? The two men exploded inside the blond. Leaving their very essence engraved in the deepest part of his being. Then they pulled out, blood and semen poring out of the child. Pulling their pants up, they laughed together and talked about everyday things, as they walked out and left a fragmented blond in their wake.

After the two men left, Naruto laid in his bed. He didn't move or try to speak. It was like he wasn't Naruto at all, but just an empty shell. Hours later he had made a decision. This was it. This was the end. There was no point in living anymore. If there ever was. Naruto slowly crawled off the bed, still naked, and headed toward the bathroom. He grabbed a blade, sat in the shower and turned on the cold water. While leaning against the cool tile wall, he raised his wrist and placed the sharp metal against his busied skin. Slowly but deeply did the blade go. From his wrist all the way up both his arms. The walls were red and the water pink. The tinted liquid swirled down the drain and disappeared, as the blond wish he could do. The blonds eyes closed, hopefully for the last time, and he drifted off into what he thought was an eternal dream.

From deep within the sleeping child, one angry, slitted red eye,opened. A deep voice that would level mountains and shake your very core when unleashed, spoke for the first time in twelve years.

**"Enough is Enough."**

**That's chapter 4! Hope you guys like. REVIEW! We all can see what that did for the both of us heh? Until next time... :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Broken Mirror**

**This chapter is going to be a bit shorter. I'm not feeling to great... **

**But the show must go on!**

**Chapter 5: Kidnapped**

_'From deep within the sleeping child, one angry, slitted red eye,opened. A deep voice that would level mountains and shake your very core when unleashed, spoke for the first time in twelve years.'_

**_"Enough is Enough."_**

XxXxXxXXXxXxXxxXxXxXxxXxxXxXXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**'Enough is Enough'**

Sasuke shot up from the couch, head spinning due to the lack of blood circulation. The words going around and around in his head. _What was that? Was it a dream?_ His heart was pounding uncontrollably and his hands shook. He placed his hand on his chest, trying to calm his breathing. When that was done, he got up and went into the bathroom. Looking at himself in the mirror, he saw that he was paler than usual. Sickly pale. Then he noticed it. This feeling in his gut. Something was wrong. Sasuke didn't know what, but something was very, very wrong.

Luckily, what he had to do was loud and clear.

**' Save Naruto.'**

The words were like cannons going off in his head, the explosions stopping his thoughts mid sentence. He felt like he was about to pass out, a black tint enclosing the corners of both his eyes. But then the darkness disappeared, leaving Sasuke to lean heavily against the purl white sink. Then he stood up straight and bolted out of the bathroom and toward his bedroom. Within seconds, he was dressed, had his shoes on and out the door, going in the direction of his blond team mates apartment.

Standing in front of said blonds apartment, Sasuke had the worst sinking feeling in his chest, all the way down his sternum and to the pit of his stomach. He reached out his hand and wrapped his fingers around the door knob, slowly cracking it open; the old hinges creaking. Poking his head inside, he called out Narutos name.

"Naruto?"

Silence greeted him.

He walked inside, not bothering to close the door behind him. Looking around the eerie apartment, he noticed the clothes all over the place, empty roman cups and spilt rotten milk on the kitchen table. The apartment was small enough that you could easily see from one side to the other and almost into every room. Which only consisted of one bed room; The kitchen and bathroom off to the side. He looked down suddenly, the sound of cracking glass underneath his feet echoing in the small space. A bit of blood lay next to the scattered shards. With caution, he followed the sparkling fragments. What he saw at the end of the trail, he will never forget.

There, in the shower, his blond love laid against the tile wall. The shower was running with freezing water, the temperature in the room just as cool. Sasuke could see his warm breath in what would seem as morning frost. He noticed the deep gashes on both of Narutos arms and the wrinkled pale skin around them. The blood seemed to have stop flowing. The walls were pink now, in stead of rosy red. Although it was a pretty gruesome scene, all Sasuke could think was 'beautiful'. Up close Naruto looked like a sleeping child. No worries and no cares for the world. For once, he looked like he was at peace. But it wasn't his time, not yet. Sasuke knew that if he didn't act quickly, he might not be able to save him. Sasuke felt a sting behind his eyes. It might already be to late.

Summing a clone so that they could get the Hokage, he rushed to the whiskered ones side and felt for a pulse. It was weak, but it was there. Picking Naruto up bridal style, he ran out of the apartment and to the hospital. Bursting through the huge glass doors, he held his dear one close to his heart, not wanting to let him go. He shouted for help but no one moved. Not a sound was made. Just silence.

"please! Somebody help him!"

Nothing.

Some people looked up, but then looked away like they saw nothing. The doctors and nurses doing the same. One of the nurses on the other side of a glass wall motioned for another, smaller child, with a red and stuffy nose into a room, as if they were more important then his whole world slowly fading in his arms.

The silence was broken by the words of a little girl in the waiting room sitting by her mother.

"Mommy. Why they not helping him? That boy looks really bad."

"Its that boy. The demon child. Don't ever talk to him you hear? Its about time he got what he deserves."

The words were like a direct hit to Sasukes heart. They made him crumble to the ground on his hand and knees, holding Naruto like he never held anyone before. The tears were falling now, and the empty feeling of loss, regret, and anger started to boil within. But the feeling of failing to save another love one over powered his anger, and all he could do was silently be consumed by darkness.

Before all he could see and feel was nothing but an eclipse, the doors blew open, the Hokage stood with her hands on her hips and her face edged with worry but still masked with order. When she saw the Uchiha on the ground with her precious nefrew and not a single person was moving, she snapped.

"What the hell is going on here?! Get moving!"

A new nurse that didn't quite now here place yet, tried to protest.

"Its just that little monster that runs around causing trouble all the time" She laughed. "If you ask me, I think that we should just let him die-"

Those were here last words as the Hokage put a blade to her neck and ended her rant for good. Her body falling lifelessly to the marble floor.

"Now!"

The whole hospital was bustling now. Nurses getting equipment and Doctors laying out plans. One the of the nurses tried to end Naruto life by adding poisen to the needle she was going to inject him with. She was killed on the spot and the Hokage herself took her place. No one dared to make a move toward the child in the Hokages presence in fear for their lives. Smart.

Lady Tsunade, the Hokage, had her hands full. Putting tube after tube and needle after needle trying to save Narutos life. Having only her closest and loyal staff helping her. It took a couple of hours, but finally, Naruto was stable and laying asleep in one of the rooms.

Sasuke sat in the waiting room, hands crossed and folded over his knee; eyes red and cheeks a light pink. Lady Tsunade walked into the waiting room and motioned Sasuke to follow her. He did, dread embedded deep in his chest. When he got to her Hospital office, he sat down in a chair across from her desk. Tsunade face was edged with worries and worn with age. She sighed deeply and spoke.

"He's stable, for now. But we almost lost him Sasuke. I've never been this close to losing him before...something must have happened to cause this. He would never do something like this..." She drifted off.

"Lady Tsunade, If I may ask..."

"Go ahead. I need something to take my mind off all this."

"What I'm going to say isn't going to help but I'm going to ask it anyway. Do you know the conditions that Naruto has been living in?"

Her eyebrows narrowed with confusion.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

He sighed.

"I didn't know this either up until yesterday; After I ran into a civilian trying to kill Naruto by Stabbing him with a knife."

"What?" She sounded furious.

"I don't know why he did it but when I talked to Naruto about it... It seemed like that's something that happens all the time you know? Like he was used to it... All the abuse. And don't even get me started on his apartment. If that's even what you want to call it. "

After a few long moment, she spoke.

"Uchiha."

He tensed.

"Yes?"

"Naruto is to stay with you at all times. He is not to leave your sight for any reason. Not until we figure out why he did this. That's an order."

"Understood. I will protect him with my life."

"Good. You are dismissed."

Sasuke got up and walked toward the door. Half way there he stopped, turned around and opened his mouth as if to speak. But Tsunade beat him to it.

"3rd floor. Room 112."

With a half smile, he exited the room. Going down the hallway, his heart was pounding in his chest. Sasuke has not seen Naruto since they ripped him from his arms and carried him away on a stretcher, his life uncertain. When he reached the room, he opened the door. His breath got caught in his throat. The blankets from the were on the floor and the vase was knocked over; flowers discarded everywhere. His reflection from the water on the floor making him wish he was in a parallel universe. All over the walls were five deep groves. They looked like the marks of a wild animal that was once trapped inside a metal cage, trying to escape. The window was open and the curtains blew inside, the sun peering through them making them seem translucent. Engraved in one of the marks was crimson blood, the trail leading out the orial in the wall and down the side of the bricked structure. His heart stopped, as did time. Before he himself disappears, Tsunade walked it.

"Hows Naruto doing-" She stopped mid-sentence, taking in the scene before .

"What the hell happened here? Where is he?" She questioned.

"I don't know. I came in here and this is what I saw." The raven answered, empty.

Tsunade walked over to the bed and picked up a small ripped piece of paper; with its crimped edges and worn corners.

Written in blood it read...

**'I have stolen your most precious.**

**Did you notice that he was gone?**

**You want to see him, I know**

**I do too**

**But if you want to see him alive**

**Here's a little challenge. **

**Find Him.**

**Here is you first clue.**

**'The fox lays in the hidden den**

**Where ones nightmares never end.'' **

Tsunade was silent. In shock. Then the raven spoke.

"What does it say?"

"Its Naruto..."

"What about him?"

"He's been kidnapped."

**That the end of Chapter 5! How you guys like so for ;). And one more thing. I just posted this because I really want you guys to read it... It makes me sad when you guys dont review though...like my witting isn't worth it...**

**Anyway, until next time... :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Broken Mirror**

**Chapter 6: Unfinished Business**

_Tsunade was silent. In shock. Then the raven spoke._

_"What does it say?"_

_"Its Naruto..."_

_"What about him?"_

_"He's been kidnapped."_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

All that could be seen was a blinding white, the light coming from the far window illuminating the room even more. Slowly, the blond opened his eyes. Confused and out of it, he leaned up against his pillows and sighed deeply when he figured out that he was in a hospital room.

_'I guess it didnt work after all...'_ he closed his eyes trying to keep the tears from falling. '_And to think i thought the pain was going to end...'_

He grabbed his pillow and put it to his face, curled up in a ball, and cried until he had no more tears. No one came to check on him since he had woken up, his muffled sounds to quiet to hear. The only voices he could hear were the ones deep inside his head. Or so he thought.

**"what are you going to do about it?" growled a voice.**

"Is somebody there?" he whispered into the brightly light empty room.

**"would I be talking if there wasn't?"**

"who are you? Where are you?" Naruto questioned.

**"I am deep within you...as of who i am...well, you'll find out soon enough."**

"what do you want then?" Naruto sounded irritated now.

**"I just want to help. I've been with you for as long as YOU can remember. But thats besides the point."**

"How can you help me? Why would you want too?" There was the smallest hint of hope in his voice.

**"I can help you escape if you want. Escape this life..."**

Narutos eyes went wide. _Can i trust him? Even if i cant, its a win-win. If he is telling the truth then i dont have to worry about this life anymore, and if he is lying then chances are i'll end up dead. What do i have to lose?_

**"Nothing."** came the voice.

"In that case, what do you want me to do?"

**" You dont have to do anything. Just stay as you are and let me do what I got to do."**

"I understand."

Before starting, Naruto could feel the creature put up a sound barrier. Nothing happened for a while, the silence deafening. But then it happened. A sudden surge of intense power went through him. It felt like a horrible burning sensation in the pit of his stomach, his stomach muscles curling in on each other. Naruto screamed out in agonizing pain, his face turning pale.

At first the pain circulated around his abdomen and slowly made its way to the rest of his body. As the power circulated, the little hair he had on his arms band legs started to diminish. When it reached his hands and feet, sharp like claws formed and within his mouth, needle point fangs appeared. Although the process was escuiating, the worst had just begun. At the base of his tail bone, an extra appendage started to form; the pain almost unbearable. After a three foot, fluffy, white tipped, orange tailed developed, a top his head, two, also white tipped, twin triangular ears sat. His eyes no longer a beautiful curiline blue, but a deep red with slit pupils. After what seemed like forever, the pain subsided and then there was nothing. During the process Naruto was in and out of consciousness; his vision either going black or white.

Panting, Naruto sat up, observing every inch of his body. From his clawed toes and fluffy tail, to the smooth, silky feel of his fox like ears resting in his golden hair. Narutos breath hitched.

"what the hell did you do to me?" He sounded frantic.

**"Dont worry, Kit. All i did was change your DNA data base by forcibly injecting another, more powerful set of chromosomes with your more than average pair and together that had a synergistic effect resulting in..."** He drifted off, noticing that Naruto looked even more confused than afraid now.

**"Never mind. The point is your a half demon now. You have all of my abilities but not at their full extent of course. Your body wouldn't be able to handle that much power."**

_wait a minute._ Narutos hair shadowed his face.

_So that means Im monster now right? That I've finally become what everyone thinks I am...?_ His thoughts were quickly interrupted.

**"Enough of this insignificant thought process. Lets get back to our plan shall we?"**

"what ever..." Naruto breathed.

**"Great. First, grab the vase next to you and smash it on the floor."**

"What? Why?" Naruto questioned.

**"just do as I say."**

_'well fine then. Dont have to be so rude about it.._.' He pouted.

Grabbing the vase, he threw it on the floor, smashing it to pieces.

"now what?"

**"pick up a shard and cut yourself with it."**

Naruto went to argue but he only got as far as opening his mouth.

**"just do it!"**

Naruto sighed. While leaning down and picking up the shard the blanket fell on the floor and he got light headed, but it quickly went away. Putting the fragment to his skin, he hissed as blood dripped from the deep cut. He waited for the being to continue.

**"good. Now, find some paper."**

After a while, Naruto found a crumpled piece of paper but nothing to write with.

**"You wont need it. Just wait."**

A minute went by. Then another. And another. When Naruto was about to question the presence within him, he felt a tingling sensation in his right arm.

"What-"

Suddenly his hand and arm started moving on their own. The blood that rested from his wrist to his fingertips was used as red ink to write the poison words. When Nauto read the note he had no idea what the hell it meant.

**"Lets just say that they're going to be looking in all the wrong places. And come up with the most ludicrous idea of what happened. Okay, now i want you to scratch the walls, leave some blood in them."**

Naruto did as he was told, Making sure that some were tinted with crimson.

**"Open the window and jump out. And for the first time in your life...be free."**

The voice and the presence it belonged to vanished, leaving the child by himself in the empty void. Slowly, he made his way to the closed window. Out stretching his shaking hand, he opened the window, leaving traces of himself underneath clammy palms. The smooth breeze felt wonderful on his lifeless face. With his expression changing to that of determination, he jumped out the window. The last thing on his mind being the thought of freedom, and not of what or who he was leaving behind.

XxXxXXXxXxXxXxxxXxXxXXXxXXXxXXXxXXXXXxXXXxXXXXX

Sitting on his furnished couch, sasuke could not stop contemplating over what had happened. So many different scenarios of how and when it could have came to pass. Of how his love could be feeling right about now. Was he scared? Alone? Or even worse...dead?

_'no! I cant think like that.'_ Sasuke shook his head, trying to clear his mind.

He read the note the Hokage left to him over and over again, knowing that he was the only one that had any possibility of decoding it. Lady Tsunade had many people searching for any leads of who might want to kidnap Naruto. The list was more than a mile long, not getting them anywhere. No matter how many times he went over the note, nothing changes. Nothing jumped out to him as important. Like...none of it was important...His brows narrowed in concentration, like the answer was right infront of him but he couldn't see it. Before he could think on that thought, the door bell rang, interrupting his thought process and inevitability making him lose that process.

_'shit! I almost had it!'_ He sent a menacing glare to the door as he stalked to it, sending the person on the other side straight to the pits of hell. Oh yea, he was pissed off. He opened the door, hands shaking with fury and face red with anger. Standing in front of his door was one pink haired girl. Sakura. Of course.

"what do you want Sakura?" he asked, face blank. He had way more important things to deal with right now.

Her cheeks were a bright pink and she couldn't stop playing with her dress.

"Sasuke! I um... I was just wondering if..."

_'She isn't_'

"...If maybe you'll go on a date with me?"

_'She is'_

There was no need to think twice of what he was about to say.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? Your teem mate is missing and the only thing you can think about is date with me? Your pretty damn heartless and ugly if you ask me." He deadpanned

Sakura was in shock, mouth open like a gaping fish.

She snapped out of it soon enough, the words out of her mouth uncentered.

"You know what? You act like your in love with him. You gay or something? He's a worthless piece of shit you know this right? He's a monster! And thats all he'll ever be." By the end of her rant she had a cocky smirk on her face.

Not thinking twice (he seems to be doing that a lot latey) he backhanded the flames out her mouth. He watched as she tried and failed to grab anything and everything around her on the way down. If he wasn't so pissed off, he might of laughed out load because of how funny she looked. Closing the door behind him and Stepping over Sakuras unconscious form, he walked down the street and toward Narutos abandoned apartment.

_'Naruto was on his way to pick up some of his stuff right? And if i found him at his apartment then i should go check it out. See if i can figure out what happened there. No one really talked to Naruto...unless they had too.'_

Realization dawned on him and with that he speed up his pace.

_'Looks like I have some unfinished business.'_

**End of chapter 6! This chapter is OK but not my best. But anyway...Plz review!**

**Until next time...**


End file.
